Recycle (move)
or in the |Recycle (Fossil 61)}} Recycle (Japanese: リサイクル Recycle) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. It was TM67 in Generation IV. Effect Generations III and IV Recycle allows the user to regain a held item, such as a Berry, that the user had previously consumed during the battle. Recycle fails if the user already has a held item. Consumed items are not forgotten even if the Pokémon is switched out. Recycle cannot restore items that were transferred to another Pokémon (such as via ) or items that were , but can recover items consumed by , , , and . Recycle can recover items consumed that were originally another Pokémon's, but transferred to the Pokémon with Recycle during a battle. However, a Pokémon may only have one consumed item at a time; if a Pokémon consumes an item, then obtains another and consumes it, the original consumed item cannot be restored, even if the second item is restored and transferred to another Pokémon. If the Pokémon that knows Recycle obtains an item after consuming one, it can still use Recycle to restore the old item as long as it has no hold item when using Recycle and did not consume any other items since consuming the old item. Once an item is restored, it is no longer treated as a consumed item, so it cannot be restored again until it is consumed again. Generation V onward Recycle can now be stolen by . Recycle can no longer restore items lost via and . Recycle cannot restore a burst Air Balloon, an item destroyed by , or an item picked up by another Pokémon via . If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Recycle, the user's stat rises by two stages. Description |Recycles a used item for one more use.}} |A move that recycles a used item for use once more.}} |Recycles a used hold item for one more use.}} |The user recycles a single-use item that has been used in battle so it can be used again.}} |The user recycles a held item that has been used in battle so it can be used again. The user recycles a single-use item that has been used in battle so it can be used again. }} |The user recycles a held item that has been used in battle so it can be used again.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |1}} By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Recycle repairs a Used TM to its original state so it can be used again. In Explorers of Time, Darkness, and , it cannot be used on a Used TM that contained Recycle. In , Recycle can convert a into a random Seed or an Oran Berry, but it cannot be converted to , , or s. Description |Repairs the item Used TM and restores it to its original, unused state.}} |Repairs TMs designated as a Used TM and restores them so they can be reused. Caution: you can't recycle a Used TM that taught Recycle.}} | }} |It changes the Plain Seed left over after a Reviver Seed is used up to a different item.}} |It changes a Plain Seed to a different item. It changes the Plain Seed to a different item. A Plain Seed is what remains after using a Reviver Seed or Tiny Reviver Seed to revive. }} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=回收利用 回收 |zh_cmn=回收利用 回收 |fr=Recyclage |de=Aufbereitung |el=Ανακύκλωση Anakýklusi |it=Riciclo |ko=리사이클 Recycle |pt_br=Reciclagem |es=Reciclaje |ru=Переработка Pererabotka |sr=Recikliranje |vi=Tái Sử Dụng }} Category:Item-manipulating moves de:Aufbereitung es:Reciclaje fr:Recyclage it:Riciclo ja:リサイクル zh:回收利用（招式）